


Febuwhump 2: Fever

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Peter realises that he hasn't revised for his Spanish test, he decides that instead of admitting defeat he would pretend to be sick. Can he trick the Avengers?(Peter lives in the tower with the other Avengers... don't ask how)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Febuwhump 2: Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just pure fluff  
> Enjoy!

"Hey dude you ready for the Spanish test tomorrow?" Peter screeched to a halt where he was packing his bag. 

"The what?!" He shrieked into the speaker. He and Ned were face timing while Peter packed his bag for the next day when Ned decided to speak up.

"The Spanish test Señor told us about a couple weeks ago," he replied obviously not noticing his friend's distress. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed under his breath. Of course he forgot about it.

To make things worse the teacher had warned him that if he failed another test then he would need to spend time after school to make up for it. If he were to do that though, he would have to cut time as Spider-man in half and who knows how many people would die if he did that. There was no time now since it was 11pm and Steve had told him to quit doing allnighters. 

"What do I do?! Ned, bro, you gotta help me!" He pleaded desperately.

"What can I do. I'm still on thin ice from the whole 'I'm watching porn' thing. Sorry, bro," and he genuinely was. It wasn't really Peter's fault with Spider-man and Avengers training that he forgot to revise. 

He ran a hand through his hair considering his options. He could ditch but Tony would be livid. He could fail but Señor would be livid. He could pull an all-nighter but Steve would be livid.

So, in conclusion, he could either get in trouble or make up an excuse. Peter definitely wasn't one for lying but he wasn't one for punishments either. Lying it was and there was only one reasonable excuse that he could pull off. 

"Alright, Ned, imma pretend to be sick," he lowered his voice just in case. Living with two ex-assassins and two super-soldiers was awesome yet awful at the same time. 

"You sure, dude. That real risky."

"Better than pissing off someone," he relied honestly. Ned hummed in agreement.

"'Kay bro, I hope your plan works out but I really gotta go."

"Sure dude, text you tomorrow," with that the boys ended the cool and Peter slipped into bed, thinking about how to make his act convincing.

* * *

After a restless night sleep, Peter woke up and crept his way into his bathroom.

He found his secret bag of make up (for when he hid bruises) and looked for the palest color of foundation. When he found it, he made sure to cover his entire face down to his neck in it. He then found some dull purple eye shadow and outlined his eyes in it.

He looked in the mirror and was satisfied by the zombie-like look he had. He walked over to his bed after that and waited until the rest of the family woke up, making sure not to smudge the makeup on his pillow. 

He was ripped from his dreamless sleep when he was shaken on the shoulder. Did he fall asleep? Oops. He looked up at the figure above him: Tony. 

"Hey Mr Stark," he said making sure his voice sounded croaky. When Tony finally looked at his face, panic immediately crossed his face.

"Pete? You okay, bud?" He looked as if he was a second away from picking Peter up and rushing him to a hospital.

"Mr Stark, I don't feel so good," he had to focus on not laughing while he said it.

"You're not lookin' so good either. Guys come see this!" He called to the rest of the team, his eyes not leaving the boy.

"Gee, thanks." The team came rushing in after that, Bruce shoving his way to the front, next to Strange.

"Damn," Sam muttered under his breath, while Steve elbowed him giving him a quiet, "language." Tony put a hand on his forehead and his face showed confusion.

"You don't _feel_ hot," he told him. Peter just pulled the covers tighter around himself. "I have a feeling you won't be going to school today," Peter cheered silently, "Banner? Strange? What's up with him?"

"He's probably just caught a bug from school or somethin', children are so dirty," Bruce commented, ignoring the small 'hey' Peter gave him.

"Alright Avengers, Operation: Sick Spider is a go!" Steve announced, "Nat and Clint you get the chicken noodle soup, Strange and Banner you get him some pills, Sam and Bucky you get the popcorn and crisps, I'll call his school and, Tony?" Tony looked up at his name, "Time to get cuddly," He nodded and Steve continued, " Avengers. Assemble!"

* * *

That's how Peter found himself cuddled up to the Earths Mightiest Heros in his bed, watching Star Wars.

"OMG, Mace Windu looks like Mr Fury!" Peter exclaimed, completely forgetting how he was supposed to be sick. 

"Peter, aren't you sick?" Steve asked and he immediately realised his mistake.

"Ummm..." he attempted to give the Avengers an innocent look. They looked back with confused and annoyed stares and Peter shrank into himself.

"Sorry?" He squeaked.


End file.
